Four Elements, Two Worlds
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: Well, four girls that come from this world and can control the elements are sent to the Saiyuki world. Only one is a fan. And a Sanzo fangirl. What chaos ensues? T for language. On hiatus.


Four Elements, Two Worlds

Prologue

No ones POV

Blah= telepathy

"Blah"= normal speak

'_Blah'_ = thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, Fira, Kyuu, Aqua, Bubbles, Leaf, or Slowpoke. I do own Kaze and Fenrir.

"Come on Fira! You'll love it Aqua! It would make you laugh Leaf!" cried 22-year-old Kaze, her floor-length black hair in a tight bun. Emerald green eyes scanning her friends like science experiments. Decked out in a traditional miko outfit. A white kimono sleeved top connected red hakama. Her shoes were miko sandals.

"I'm sorry Kaze, but no." replied Fira. She was 21-years-old with waist length blonde hair with red streaks. Her deep navy blue eyes made her appear board, which she was. Fira's fiery red kimono sleeved top and green fighting pants were just washed and smelled like strawberries. Her orange fighting slippers were in the corner, leaving her bare foot on the dirt floor. Despite what people like to think about blondes, Fira was probably one of the most deadliest people in the world.

"No way." Aqua spoke defiantly while twirling her waist length crimson hair around her finger. Her crimson eyes made her look like a demon and she was, or at least a half demon. Aqua's tight fitting black tank showed off her curves. Her black leather jacket on a hook by the door. Aqua's dark brown kakis ruffling in the slight draft. Her mid-shin high black boots were off by Fira's slippers.

"Nope." Leaf announced, playing with the seem on her tan shorts. Being 17 she thought the gold she was wearing was cool. Nervously she started drawing in the dirt with her black mid-shin boots. Leaf's chocolate brown hair falling just below her shoulders. "Man, I'm hungry."

A giggle escaped Kaze's mouth.

"What?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Leaf sounded so much like Goku." Kaze replied, still laughing.

"Will you please stop bringing that up, Kaze?" Fira called from the opposite side of the room. She was holding her head as if she had a headache. She was very annoyed.

"Shut up, Fira!" Kaze yelled back, a little disgruntled.

Suddenly the single light bulb in the underground cave went out.

"Power's out." Aqua stated.

"Thank you, Caption Obvious." Leaf replied, starting an argument.

"Shut it, Leaf!" Aqua yelled at her.

"No"

"Yes"

They continued this way for about two minutes then they started wrestling.

"Fira, can you make some light?" Kaze asked, tolerant of Leaf and Aqua's behavior. "I'm almost done with Saiyuki anyway."

Fira complied but after a few minutes Leaf and Aqua were making so much noise that Kaze couldn't concentrate on Saiyuki anymore (she was reading the 2nd book for the thousandth time). Kaze took her book and smacked them both on the head until they stopped.

A gasp came from Fira. When the looked up they noticed her being sucked into Kaze's poster of the Sanzo-ikkou, and ran over to help her. Automatically Fira grabbed Aqua, who grabbed Leaf, who grabbed Kaze. Well Kaze slipped her infantine bag on her shoulder with her favorite books inside, snatching up Fira's kitten Kyuunana.

All went pitch black.

_End Prologue_

"Wake up." Kaze spoke calmly to her out cold companions.

"Hmmm?" Fira murmured sleepily.

"Whazza?" Aqua said blearily.

"'Mhungry." Leaf whispered, slurring her words.

"Baka's shut it." Kaze scolded. Although they had just woken up she was annoyed by their stupidity. "I don't even know where we are."

Instantly Fira sat up, eyes wide, no longer asleep. "Oh my God, where's Kyuu? She probably can't find her way out of the cave!" Fira's continues rambling was not helping Kaze's mood. While Fira was pacing around her friends she noticed some thing. "How am I wearing my slippers?"

Aqua stood up calmly and grabbed her best friend's shoulders mid- pace. "Fira calm down. I'm wearing my jacket and boots too. It's not that big a deal." Then she went back and sat next to Leaf.

"Fira, Kyuunana is over here by this tree." Kaze stated not wanting an argument to start. Kaze turned around to grab her but instead of a small black Siamese kitten, she found her self face to face with a full grown, pure black Siberian tiger. On it's forehead a yin-yang symbol was clearly defined. Everyone automatically stepped back a few feet.

"That's not Kyuu." Fira said, regaining her cool. She knew that this animal was not natural, a mutant that only she could take on.

Master Fira, I am of no danger to you

'Kyuu?" Fira murmured, a little shocked, for the last time she checked Kyuu was a kitten. Kyuu sensing her shock went up to her, nuzzled her, and nodded her huge black head.

"Coolio. Wait a minute. Where's Bubbles?" questioned a worried Aqua.

"Wha-Where's my Slowpoke?" Leaf wanted to know, for she was a little concerned.

"They should be in my bag with Fenrir." Fenrir, Kaze's familiar wolf. Her best friend. Her only family left, after that horrible accident. '_No! Bad Kaze! Don't think like that.'_ So she opened up her bag and out came a light blue coloured polar bear cub. She was Bubbles, Aqua's familiar polar bear. Next came a dark brown tortoise. Her name was Slowpoke, she was Leaf's familiar. Finally, out came a emerald green wolf pup. She was Kaze's familiar. Her name was Fenrir. Bubbles went to Aqua when she came out. When Slowpoke came out she went to Leaf. Fenrir just jumped onto Kaze's shoulder and growled. Bubbles, Slowpoke, and Kyuunana were growling as well. When Kaze turned she noticed 90 crazed demons. She tensed, pulled her gun out of her sleeve and said, "We've got company." Kaze's gun was a Smith & Wesson .10 mil. Aqua summoned her Shakujou staff. The crescent blade on the end already coming off. Leaf summoned her Bo staff. The staff's length already multiplying. Fira just smiled and started to glow. All of a sudden Fenrir, Bubbles, and Slowpoke started to glow as they grew to the size of a full-grown polar bear.

"Wha-what the?" Some wide-eyed demon said.

"Heh." Kaze smirked. Fenrir. What is the meaning of this?

I don't know. All of a sudden I could just grow. I feel like I could stay in this form forever.

We'll talk later.

Yes ma'am.

Then Kaze shot the leader. And a full out massacre began. "Hey Aqua."

"What Leaf?"

"I propose a bet."

"Of what kind?"

"Whoever kills the *grunt* most demons wins."

"Fine." A crescent blade whizzed through the air killing 5 demons. A bullet flew the air killing 10 demons before stopping. The end of a Bo staff wiped through 5 demons. A ball of condensed Chi was thrown through the air killing 5 demons. Another bullet went through 5. The blade went through 5. The Bo went through 10. The Chi went 20. The bullet went through 15. The blade went through 10. All of the demons were dead.

"How many did ya kill? Huh? Huh?" Leaf wondered, wanting to know who won. "I killed 15." She exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah? Well, I killed 20!" Aqua shouted.

"Yes, but I beat both of you. I got 25." Fira smiled. "How about you Kaze?"

"30. Now let's move out." Kaze mounted Fenrir. Aqua mounted Bubbles. Leaf mounted Slowpoke. Fira mounted Kyuunana.  
_

Lonewolf: So how was it Guys what do you think?  
Goku: It was good. Saaannnnnzooooooo! I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Gojyo: When am I gonna come in?  
Sanzo: Stop whining you idiots *hits them* it sucks  
Wolf: Bastard. I'm not good at writing fight scenes.  
Hakkai: *smiles* that was amazing.  
Leaf: Hey, it's not as easy as it looks.  
Fira: My life is a living hell. I'm constantly hunted. Even more now thanks to you.  
Wolf: Mean.  
Fira: Be quit, Kaze.  
Wolf: It's wolf when I'm not in a story. Well then Read and Review!  
Sanzo, Gojyo, Wolf and Aqua: Flames will be used for our cigs!  
Wolf: But, constructive criticism is appreciated!  
Everyone:BYE! 


End file.
